


At the end of eternity

by LittleMonsters



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Character Death, Love, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMonsters/pseuds/LittleMonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the final moments of Captain Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the end of eternity

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray in to fan fiction,or writing at least so please be kind. And yes I went for a poem! kind of came to me late at night after watching old Dr. Who re-runs.

Far far over  
On the other side of the universe  
He lay  
Wrapped in the cloud  
Of all that was past.

With wires  
And a companion  
His thoughts tainted with one word.

The one he could never remember.

Lost  
In the passages  
Of time.

Running away  
Or to  
He was never quite sure  
His memory hazy  
Like it wanted to protect  
Seal him off  
Keep at bay the images of his dreams  
And nightmares.

Yet now it was here  
An end of a road  
Impossibly long.

Life finally sucked dry.

One name in his head.  
 _Ianto._  
One beautiful vision to lead him through.  
 _Ianto._


End file.
